Gokil 3 In 1 Versi 3
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Zabuza dan Kisame jadi prajurit keroco? Pein naksir cewek Solo dan berujung nista? Tobi jadi sersan autis dikombinasi dengan Kakuzu sebagai komandan kolot? Check inside. Gaje, garing, OOC!


**DISCLAIMER : Mbah Saya (Digetok Masashi Kishimoto)**

**RATE : T tapi ada yang nyerempet M, hehe**

**WARNING : Kalo setelah baca cerita ini ketawa, author ucapkan terima kasih. Tapi kalo gak ketawa, author doakan mencret di celana (enggak dink, piss V^.^)**

**Cerita-cerita di bawah ini terinspirasi dari kumpulan humor di internet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tentara Ganti Baju**

Segerombolan kebo*plakk* eh ANBU dari Kirigakure sudah berbulan-bulan bertugas untuk mengawasi dinosaurus bunting*busset!* yang mau melahirkan di sebuah pulau terpencil. Kita sebut saja pulau X*gak kreatip amat namanya*.

"Hufft, nasib-nasib jadi pasukan ANBU rendahan. Mending disuruh pergi buat misi yang keren dikit misalnya perang kek, nyusup ke ruang ganti Godaime Hokage*porno amat loe*, kalo gak nguber maling kutang kek. Nah ini? Disuruh misi kok ngawasin dinosaurus bunting. Nasib-nasib" Seorang pasukan keroco dengan tampang seperti siluman Gurame beraura kere sedang meratapi nasibnya yang nista sambil kipas-kipas di atas batu.

Datanglah juga seorang pasukan yang sama-sama nistanya guna berkeluh kesah atas nasibnya yang juga sama-sama apes. "Gue setuju banget sama pendapat loe barusan Kis. Udah berbulan-bulan kita tugas di pulau antah-berantah ini, dan yang paling bikin gue keki adalah baju kita yang gak pernah ganti dari awal. Gatel plus bau gila!" Keluh teman sang pasukan bernama Kisame yang berpenampilan seperti AMD(Abri Masuk Desa) yang di jogres dengan tukang jagal hewan kurban. Dialah Zabuza.

Kisame sontak menutup insangnya*emang dia punya idung? Dia kan ikan* "Pantesan barusan gue nyium bau truk sampah di sekitar sini".

CTAKKK!

"Truk Sampah gundulmu ketombean! Kaya loe gak bau aja. Loe malah bau banget kaya bangke ikan di pelelangan" Omel Zabuza setelah sebelumnya sukses mendaratkan pedang segedhe gajahnya di jidat Kisame.

"UNTUK SELURUH PRAJURIT, DIHARAP KUMPUL DI DEPAN SAYA SEKARANG JUGA! CEPAT!".

Suara khas toa barusan membuat duo nista asli Kirigakure ini bergegas untuk berbaris sesuai instruksi. Setelah semua pasukan berkumpul, sang komandan yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Suikazan Fuguki segera ngoceh.

"Saya ada dua berita untuk kalian semua. Yang satu berita bagus, dan yang satunya berita buruk. Berita bagusnya, hari ini baju dan pakaian dalam kita akan diganti".

Sontak para pasukan langsung bersorak-sorai setelah mendengar berita bagus dari komandan mereka itu. Sampai-sampai Zabuza yang emang udah ngebet banget pengin ganti baju dari sononya, langsung njoget mencak-mencak saking senengnya.

"Nah sekarang berita buruknya. Kisame, segera ganti pakaianmu dengan punyanya Zabuza. Ao, segera ganti pakaianmu dengan punyanya Choujuro..."

DHUERRR!

Kaki Zabuza keseleo.

**Panjang Sekaleee**

Pein, seorang cowok Jepang yang begonya amit-amit*author di shinra tensei* kuliah di Priyatin University(Akreditasi E). Akhir-akhir ini nih, doi lagi kesengsem sama Sulastri. Cewek item manis asal Solo. Ceritanya si Pein itu mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar gitu lohhh*bego-bego kok buat pertukaran pelajar sih?*.

Suatu hari, Pein mengajak Sulastri jalan-jalan keliling Solo dengan vespa butut. Itu aja vespa minjem sama Itachi, dengan jaminan kalo vespanya rusak semua celana Pein buat jaminan*Pein cowok miskin banget ceritanya*.

Karena Pein mbetot gasnya kenceng abis, Sulastri mulai protes.

Sulastri : "Mas Pein, jangan kesusu" (kesusu : terlalu cepat).

Pein diem aja karena dikiranya doi duduk terlalu deket sama susu Sulastri, maka dengan sopan*tumben Pein sopan* doi geser maju sedikit ke depan supaya gak kedeketan sama dada Sulastri.

Sulastri : "Mas, jangan kesusu tho".

Pein menghela napas, terus doi majuin lagi duduknya.

Sulastri : "Mas Pein, jangan kesussuuu...".

Hilanglah kesabaran Pein. Doi majuin lagi duduknya sampe mepet banget depan, terus kepalanya noleh kebelakang "Ckck, susu loe panjang bener Lastri? Heran gue".

Apesnya pas Pein noleh kebelakang, dari arah depan meluncur truk pengangkut tinja yang remnya blong!

Sulastri : "Mas, jangan kesusuuu! itu..itu..."

"Apaan sih loe? Susu loe panjang banget sih kaya wewe gombel" Pas Pein ngadep ke depan.

TONNNNN!

"UWAAA!"

Alamak, loe abis ini gak celanaan tiap hari Pein!

**Bom dan Sersan**

Seorang sersan amatiran ditugasi untuk menjinakan bom di sebuah gedung pencakar langit oleh komandannya. Sersan yang bernama Tobi itu bergerak sendirian, dikarenakan semua anggota tim penjinak bom tidak bisa bertugas karena keracunan bakso berfomalin penuh borax saat sedang menghadiri acara ultah anjing walikota*info gak penting*.

Sekarang sang sersan abal itu sedang berhadapan langsung dengan bom tersebut, sambil dipandu oleh komandannya yang bernama Kakuzu via radio.

Komandan Kakuzu : "Kampret 1 ke kampret 2. Bagaimana kondisi disana? Ganti".

Sersan Tobi : "Maaf komandan, disini gak ada yang namanya kampret 2. Adanya Tobi komandan".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Tolol! Kampret 2 itu nama sandi bego! Kampret 2 itu kamu Tob" Tensi Kakuzu mulai naik.

Sersan Tobi : "Oh gitu toh. Baiklah, ulangi lagi komandan".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Gak ada siaran ulang. Kelamaan ntar bego. Oke, sekarang kamu sudah ada di depan bom itu sersan?".

Sersan Tobi : Ngangguk-ngangguk gaje. Gak nyadar bahwa dia sedang berdialog via radio.

Komandan Kakuzu : "WOY SERSAN TOBIII! Jangan diem aja kupret".

Sersan Tobi : "Iya benar ketua!".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Gue komandan bukan ketua, tolol. Baiklah, sekarang jika kamu sudah berada di depan bom, segera bersihkan area terlebih dahulu".

Sersan Tobi : "Oke siap komandan!".

Komandan Kakuzu : 'Tumben nih anak gak kumat gobloknya'.

Setelah 10 menit...

Sersan Tobi : "Maaf sekali komandan, saya gak bisa ngelakuin tugas dengan baik".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Memangnya kenapa?".

Sersan Tobi : "Anu, setelah Tobi muter-muter ruangan, Tobi gak nemuin alat buat bersih-bersih kaya sapu ataupun sulak komandan".

Komandan Kakuzu : "GUOBLOOKKK!" Di markas pusat, Kakuzu mulai mencak-mencak saking geramnya.

Sersan Tobi : "Jadi gimana nih komandan? Jadi gak bersih-bersihnya?".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Gak jadi! Udah langsung aja. Sekarang fokus ke bomnya. Berapa menit waktu yang tersisa sersan Tobi?".

Sersan Tobi : "Sekarang menunjukan hitungan mundur 15:57 komandan".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Sekarang cepat buka tutup bomnya menggunakan peralatan yang sudah kamu bawa".

Sersan Tobi : "Kalo saya buka duluan, entar garansinya batal dong komandan?".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Dasar topeng loli SEMPRUL! Emang barang elektronik pake garansi segala? Cepet bongkar bomnya!".

Sersan Tobi : "SIAP!".

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian...

Sersan Tobi : "Bom sudah terbuka komandan. Sekarang ada banyak kabel, mohon inspirasinya komandan".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Instruksi bukan inspirasi sotoy! Sekarang potong kabel terdekat yang berwarna...".

Tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka terpotong. Kondisi markas pusat heboh dan komandan kikir itu pun harus meminum banyak pil penurun tensi sambil memaki-maki kebodohan si sersan Tobi.

"Itu sersan lulusan sekolah mana sih? Gobloknya tingkat neraka jahanam. Udah gitu sambungannya dia matiin lagi" Kakuzu ngomel-ngomel sendiri saking stressnya.

Tiba-tiba terbesit ide di otak lumutan milik sang komandan. Segera dia hubungi hape Tobi. Siapa tau sersan gaje itu bawa hape.

Sersan Tobi : "Iya Halo Tobi anak baik rajin menabung nan berbakti kepada orangtua disi...".

Komandan Kakuzu : "STOPPP! Kenapa tadi kamu matiin komunikasinya mendadak sersan culun?".

Sersan Tobi : "Ohh itu. Tadi katanya Tobi suruh motong kabel terdekat. Ya tobi putus aja kabel headsetnya".

Komandan Kakuzu : Idungnya kembang kempis, matanya melotot kaya orang sakratul maut.

Sersan Tobi : "Halo Komandan? Komandan?".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Okeh gapapa. Tenang aja Tob. Oke, sekarang kamu liat ada berapa kabel di bom itu" Padahal aslinya Kakuzu pengen ngeremes-remes muka Tobi kalo ketemu.

Sersan Tobi : "Ada 4 Komandan".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Sekarang potong yang warna ijo. Ijo! Mengerti?".

Sersan Tobi : "Siap beraksi".

5 menit kemudian...

Komandan Kakuzu : "Gimana Sersan? Bomnya udah mati?".

Sersan Tobi : "Belum komandan. Kenapa ya?".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Tadi kamu potong warna apa?".

Sersan Tobi : "Saya gak berani motong komandan. Takut salah".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Kenapa gak dipotong hah? Keburu bomnya meleduk dudul".

Sersan Tobi : "Abis mau gimana lagi. Gak ada kabel yang warnanya ijo komandan. Yang ada warna merah, biru, kuning, sama hijau".

Komandan Kakuzu : Kejang-kejang di kursi kerjanya.

Sersan Tobi : "Tolong komandan! Bomnya mau meledak, tinggal 10 detik lagi".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Ikuti instruksi saya ya Tobi. Ikuti perkataan saya ya".

Sersan Tobi : "SIAP!".

Komandan Kakuzu : "Assyhadu'alla Illaha Illalah Waassyahadu'ana Muhammada Rasullulah".

Sersan Tobi : "Oke Komandan. Assyhadu'alla Illaha Illalah Waassyahadu'ana Muhammada Rasullulah".

JEGGGEEERRRRRR!

**-FIN-**

**Review, Concrit, or Flame?**

**Up to you readers :-)**


End file.
